The invention relates to a pedal plate assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a pedal plate assembly for a bicycle.
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, a main frame 60 of a pedal plate has an upper frame 61 and a lower frame 62. The right and left molds 72 and 73 abut two overlapped aluminum plates. The upper mold 70 and lower mold 71 press two aluminum plates to form the upper frame 61 and the lower frame 62. However, it is difficult to decorate the aluminum plates. It is difficult to cast the patterns, alphabets or numerals on the aluminum plates also. The volumes of the molds 70, 71, 72 and 73 are very large, so they will occupy a large area while processing.